


The Dream

by Whydidtheydothis



Series: Back to London and happily ever after [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Sweetness, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Edward has bad dreams about what might have happened





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know why I wrote this but my muse resolutely refused to let it leave my head until I wrote it down
> 
> its only short and sweet but I hope you like it

Edward waited at the front of the church, his heart pounding. The “wedding march” struck up, the door opened and Florence floated up the aisle in a cloud of white on her father’s arm.

Everyone in the church was happy; his parents beamed at him, Florence’s mother was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, Sir Robert Peel looked on like a proud uncle, even Victoria and Albert were there smiling.

There was an exception; Alfred was there on the other side of the church weeping. Edward tried to call out to him but he found he couldn’t say a word, he tried to move to go to him but he looked down to see his feet had been chained to the floor. Florence was getting closer and closer, no he cried inside no no.

She arrived next to him and her bridesmaid folded back her veil

“Dearly beloved” began the priest and Alfred’s sobs grew louder

Edward struggled to move but Sir Robert Peel came up and held his arms

“Do you take this woman?”

He wanted to scream ‘no no no I don’t’ but a hand was clapped over his mouth and another hand jerked his head forward into a nod

“I now pronounce you”

Suddenly Edward found his voice; “nooooo” he screamed “Alfred Alfred…..”

 

 

He sat up in the darkness his heart pounding thinking for one terrible moment he was actually married to Florence and then the scent of oleander and pine filled his nostrils. He was here in Greece with Alfred next to him not Florence.

“Was it the dream again my love” Alfred’s voice came sleepily to him in the dark

“Yes”, the dream had been troubling Edward ever since they had left England

“Come here” Alfred turned over and drew him into his arms, Edward snuggled into him

“You’re safe” Alfred kissed the top of his head “you’re with me”

Edward nodded, he knew that, it was just he had been so close to losing Alfred, of living a false life

"But what if Sir Robert had not appointed me to be his secretary? We’d never even have met. I’d be married to Florence and you; you might even be with another “he buried his face in Alfred’s shoulder “I cannot dismiss these thoughts from my mind”

“But he did” Alfred tilted Edward’s face up and stroked his cheek “he did appoint you and we did meet”

“But…”

“Edward Edward why do you torture yourself with this?” he kissed him softly “you are here, we are together, it is enough is it not?”

Edward moved up so his could rub his nose against Alfred’s

“It is enough” he whispered “it is more than I ever hoped”

He bent his head to kiss Alfred marvelling at how he always responded with that soft little sigh that said ‘I love this, I love you’. He kissed him harder feeling Alfred arch beneath him and pull him in closer. He rolled him gently onto his back and slid on top of him.

They made love slowly, savouring every touch, every kiss, every feel of skin against skin and every breath against breath. When Edward finally cried out spent into the darkness, he knew he could never want more than this.

“Is it enough Edward?” Alfred’s voice broke softy through the darkness

“My love, it is enough” he answered

 


End file.
